Time is life
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: AU,Kakashi telling his son about his life and how he met his mother, based on teenager highschool life, lots of pairings to come, for now KakashixAnko.


**A/N: hellooos :D, heres a small story of kakashixanko specially made for kannami ;D**

* * *

A loud screaming was heard in the middle of the night in a small apartment, causing a couple on bed to wake up unpleasantly, the room was dark as a man on a bed awoke with a grumble due to the screaming, he scratched his stomach then his chest, he then turned to the other person sleeping next to him and shook her shoulder forcing her to wake up.

"Anko wake up, the baby's crying" he said in a tired voice and all he got as a reply was a groan from his wife, he shook her again "oh come on, it's your turn tonight" he said but this times reply was a loud huff and a strong push that made him fell from the bed.

Kakashi looked at his alarm clock as it said 1:16am ,he sighed as he stood up from the floor wearing his boxer and a T-shirt "fine I'll take care of him" he grumbled as he went outside his room and walked his way to the baby's room while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He opened the door to the baby room and closed it behind him, he slowly walked to where the loud noise was coming from, and as he stood on top of the crib he observed his crying son for a moment then picked him up "what now? Are you hungry?" he asked the infant as he held him close to his chest and rubbed the baby's back "I need to sleep, so enough crying okay?" he said as the baby had already stopped screaming and just sniffled making soft sobs, the room wasn't very dark since a blue nightlight was placed there for the baby, the little baby had the same hair color of his fathers and wore nothing but a diaper and blue shirt.

"Do you need a change?" Kakashi asked as he raised the baby above him to sniff his diapers ,luckily there was no bad odor meaning the diaper was still clean ,he brought him back down and hugged the little bugger to his chest "nope, your clean, guess you're hungry then" he said.

He walked outside the room with the now silent baby who was wide awake watching where his father was heading towards to, Kakashi held the baby close to him as he went to the kitchen; he turned the lights on with one hand while the other held the infant.

The orange yellowish light of the kitchen that has been turned on blinded Kakashi as it lighted up the place, Kakashi frowned and blinked several times and squinted while his eyesight was adjusting to the light, he was still squinting but able to see enough, the little baby was also squinting and rubbed his eyes with his tiny palms, Kakashi went to the fridge and opened it as he took a readied bottled milk, closing the fridge back with one hand, he went to turn the gas and turn on the fire of the stove ,he went and took a large pot filling it with water until it reached half way, he then set it on top of the fire then also put the bottled milk in the pot.

He then went to the counter of the kitchen where the chair was, he sat down there waiting for the water to boil so the milk would get hot, his son was silent and watching him the whole time, Kakashi closed his eyes as he was still tired and just waited like that, the baby got bored and started pouting while making noises to get his father's attention.

He pulled and tugged his father's shirt, Kakashi opened one of his lazy eyes and looked down at his son he then yawned wide open through his mask, he scratched his head as his silver hair got messy and looked back down at his son "sorry for dozing off, I'm just very tired son" he said

The little baby pouted at his father, Kakashi noticed it then chuckled "you look just like your mother when you pout, you know that?" he said

The baby's facial expression changed to a horror one, Kakashi chuckled at that again, Anko scared the baby a lot, the poor child was very scared of his own mother that the first word he would say is 'demon' instead of 'mama', the little 8 month old child was incredibly smart for his age, he understood what things are going on and what people say to him most of the time.

"it's true, you look like your mother" Kakashi said and smiled at his son he then sighed as he reminisced at the day he met Anko "you know, I can still remember the day I met your mother, it was back before you were even born…and I can still remember the day I fell in love with her" he said as he started to tell the tale of when he met his wife…..

* * *

_*flashback*_

_A digital alarm clock is seen inside a messy dirty room, the digital clock displayed the time of 6:58 am in color red, next to the clock was a bed with s big bundle inside the blanket, the only thing that was visible from what was under the blanket was one tiny white foot that was sticking out._

_The time changed to 6:59 am , and whoever was under the sheets was still asleep, and at that time the bedroom door suddenly busted open in a green flash, the person under the sheets sat up on his bed with wide eyes open in a startle._

_A young silver haired boy had a panicky expression in his face ,he then recovered as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his side to his clock that still said 6:59 am, he then turned to the reason why he woke up like that and why his door was now broken down, another young boy was standing in front of him with a very wide smile on his face, his teeth shone brightly as his bowl hair glittered like stardust, the boy wore a green shirt and green short with what seems like an orange leg warmer and had a bowl-like hairstyle._

_Kakashi frowned at the 'guest' "for petes sake Gai, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_The bowl haired boy pointed at the silver haired "Kakashi, today is a special day, don't you know that?, it's the first day of us going to high school and we must wake up early to make a good attendance record" _

_The young silver haired boy groaned ,then his clock started to make a beeping noise ,Kakashi glanced at his clock ,it read 7:00 am ,he tapped the top of the alarm clock as the beeping noise stopped, he sat up in the side of his bed ,all he wore was his boxers he glanced at his friend "if you'll excuse me Gai, I'm going to change now, so get out" _

_And so Gai did as he was told and went out the room unfortunately there was no door to close it, as the door currently was now broken off and laying on the bedroom floor._

_10 minutes passed as Kakashi had finished dressing up ,getting his hair fixed, brushing his teeth, getting his hair fixed, eating breakfast and did I forget to include getting his hair fixed? …._

_As Gai and Kakashi got out of the house they saw kakashis elder cousin outside in her car, Kakashi yelled over to his cousin "Hey Shizune, can you give us a ride to school?"_

_Shizune looked over to her younger cousin and frowned "and why the hell would I wanna do that little brat?"_

_Kakashi glared at her "because starting from today I'm going to the same school that you do" he said, however Shizune ignored him and drove off without saying anything._

"_Damn her" Kakashi said, Gai then patted his back and said "no worries my friend, we'll just walk our way to school"_

_Kakashi sighed then said "Gai ,our school is over a mile away from here, it'll take us over half an hour if we go there running and school starts at 7:30 ,not to mention we wasted 2 minutes talking to that geeky cousin of mine ,we don't have much time" he said_

_Gai smirked "perfect, we can use this as a morning exercise, we shall make a challenge and see who reaches the school first" he said as he started stretching to warm up, Kakashi rose a brow at his friend._

"_What? Not one of your challenges again Gai" Kakashi said obviously not in a mood for one of his friend challenges, however Gai didn't listen to what he said._

"_Alright, on the count of three, one..."_

"_Gai I don't want to-"_

"_Two…"_

"_Hey listen to me I'm talking to-"_

"_THREE" and with that Gai ran as fast as he could, Kakashi watched his friend running off and sighed then frowned "well, I'm not planning on losing out to him anyway" he said as he then started running off after Gai to reach school first._

* * *

_7:35 am…._

"_Everyone welcome to your first class of the year" a young woman with long red hair said ,the entire students in the class were quiet and listening to her talk, all the seats in the class were filled except for two seats that were still empty._

"_I will be your homeroom teacher you may call me Kushina-sensei and-" she was cut off as all of a sudden the door of the classroom sudden broke down as a boy stood on top of it._

"_I'M FIRST" Gai Shouted, everyone stared at the bowl haired boy with shock, after a few minutes that shock was replaced with giggled and laughter's in the class by the students._

"_Oh great not him" another young student said, he had dark spiky hair with an orange goggles on his head._

_The homeroom teachers eyes were twitching at the scene "….Well then, young man, you're in trouble" she said to Gai, who at the moment was confused at what was going on again._

_Meanwhile, Kakashi was still running his way to school "Damn I'm late" he cursed as he sped up a little bit, he then entered the school gates and kept running in the hall ways, a hall monitor saw him and yelled at him "HEY NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS" he then went after Kakashi to stop him, but Kakashi ignored him and kept on running._

_At another hall a young girl came out of the ladies room holding her books in her hand, as she started to walk, she heard loud footsteps, she didn't even get the chance to turn around the corner because someone had bumped into her very hard as she now fell down backwards and her books and papers were everywhere._

_She groaned and rubbed her arm, she then looked at the boy who was the cause of this "Watch where you're going idiot" she said_

"_Sorry, I was in a hurry" Kakashi said as he rubbed his head_

"_Look what you did" she said as she picked up her books._

_Kakashi got up and was off to run away again but the hall monitor caught him from the back of his shirt "oh no you don't" he said, then looked down at the young girl who held her books "and you, you must be his accomplice"_

_The girl rose a brow at the old man "What?, I have nothing to do with him" she yelled_

"_NO YELLING IN THE HALL" he said to her_

"_You're not doing any better" she said to him_

_The hall monitor got mad and grabbed her hand, he now escorted them both to the principal's office, as they arrived, someone was already inside, so the hall monitor forced them both to sit down and wait until the other was done._

"_Great my first day and I'm already getting punished" the girl whined_

"_This wouldn't happen if you didn't bump into me" Kakashi said_

"_Oh yea, if you watched were you were going then none of this would happen" she said_

"_Oh shut up" Kakashi said_

"_Whatever freak" she said_

_The door then swung open as the homeroom teacher walked out along with a bowl haired boy._

"_Gai?" Kakashi said surprised to see his friend in this place._

"_Kakashi, you're here too huh?"_

"_Yeah, all thanks to someone, let's talk later" Kakashi said as he stood up with the girl that is supposed to be his accomplice and Gai went off with his teacher._

_Kakashi entered the room along with the girl behind him as the hall monitor came in as well and they had to face the principal._

_The desk was filled with papers and at the middle of the desk was a name plate that said 'principal Tsunade' the chair behind the desk turned around as the principal revealed himself…or should it be herself._

"_What is it now Izumo?" the principal asked_

_Kakashi and the girl were amazed at how beautiful she looked blonde hair and beautiful honey eyes and large breast as well._

"_I caught these two running in the hall, it was already time for class and they were running away, I suspect them to be hiding in the ladies room" he said_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes, as the girl swore her vein was about to pop "I did no such thing, I don't even know this idiot" the girl yelled then pointed at Kakashi._

"_Hey I'm not an idiot" Kakashi defended._

"_Enough" Tsunade yelled "Izumo, you can go out now I'll deal with these two" she said as Izumo left she looked back at the two "well then, coming late, skipping class, running in the halls and hiding in the girls bathroom together,….. and I don't even want to know what you two were doing in there together"_

_Both of their jaws dropped, they couldn't believe they were being accused of such things that wasn't what they expected._

"_I will not allow such delinquent behavior in my school, and therefore, you two shall receive a one hour detention everyday for a week" Tsunade said then took out a piece of small paper and a pen "now tell me your names"_

"_B-b-but I-"_

"_NAMES NOW"_

"_..Kakashi Hatake" he said as he scratched his head _

"_..Anko Mitarashi" she crossed her arms_

"_good, you two go out now and be sure to go to the detention class after school or else I'll be calling your parents…oh wait, I'm calling them anyway" she said as the kids went out "stupid horny teenagers"_

"_Thanks a lot troublemaker" Anko said to him as they got out of the office._

"_Whatever" he said to her then walked away._

_*End flashback*_

* * *

Kakashi stood up with the infant in his arms and went to take the bottle from the pot as he turn off the stove, he spilt some milk on his hand to test how hot it was, and nodded his head as he gave It to his child "here ya go, nice and warm" he said as the little hands of the baby held the bottle while he drank the milk.

"Look at you sucking that thing like your life depended on it" Kakashi said, he sat back down on the chair "keep drinking little guy, and I'll tell you the rest of the story"

*flashback*

_Kakashi then went to his class and knocked the door and opened it, the homeroom teacher was looking at him and so was all the other students "hi, I just came from the principal office" he said_

_The homeroom teacher nodded and allowed him to come in "come in boy, there's one seat left for you" she said as she pointed at the seat that was next to a girl with brown hair, Kakashi went over and sat next to the girl._

_The young brown haired girl introduced herself to him "hello, my name is Rin" she said_

_Kakashi took out his books while saying "kakashis my name" _

"_I hope we get to be good friends Kakashi" Rin said to him and he nodded, the person sitting right behind them glared at the silver haired boy._

"_Obito are you alright?" Gai asked_

"_Hmm yeah yeah whatever" he said as he played with his orange goggles._

_Later on as school finished, everyone got up from their seat going to their locker to get their stuff and leave to go to the bus or walking back home and their parents pick them up, Kakashi however was heading towards the detention class where he had to stay at for an hour until the next week._

_He swung open the door and saw the girl from earlier already sitting down on one of the desks, he grumbled and chose one of the empty desks to sit down to._

_Then one of the teachers came in the class and looked at the both of us "alright, listen up, my names Kotetsu-sensei and I'm in charge of you rule breakers, so here's the things you don't do in detention class , 1: no talking, 2:no eating, 3:no sleeping ,4:no writing and reading ,5:no electronic devices , and finally 6:no making out, Got that? …good now be quiet for the next hour and you may leave or else I'll let you stay another hour longer" and with that Kotetsu sat down on his chair with his legs up on the table ,seconds later he fell asleep._

'…_so much for rule number 3' Anko thought then sighed as she leaned on her chair, she turned around to look at person she held responsible for bringing her here, Kakashi had his feet up on the desk and his arms behind his back relaxing, she glared at him and he noticed her, he glared back at her, she turned around and crossed her arms 'jerk'_.

_An hour later passed, Anko had to force herself not to sleep due to boredom, both she and Kakashi went out the door as kotetsu-sensie was still asleep, they then both walked towards the school gate._

"_Stop following me you creep" Anko said_

"_I'm not following you, it just so happens that we're both getting out of the school and there's only one school gate here" he said._

_Anko frowned and sped up her pace so she won't be walking beside him, later on as they went out of the school gate, Anko walked her way home as Kakashi was still walking behind her, she took a turn and so did he, she went down the hill and so did he, she stopped and turned around to face him "what are you doing? Stalking me or something?" she yelled._

_Kakashi frowned "no I'm not stalking you, sheesh" he said as he kept on walking, Anko went back to walking but he was still behind her._

_She ignored him the whole walk, soon she made it home and walked over to her place, she stood outside the door and eyed Kakashi who had just went past her home and walked across the street and stopped in front of the door of his house, he turned around behind him and saw Anko across the street._

_They looked at each other with confused looks, was this some sort of twisted fate or a prank, they just happened to live across the street from each other without knowing, Anko gave him a glare then went inside her house, Kakashi rolled his eyes and also went in his house._

"_dad I'm home" Kakashi said as he went up the stairs towards his room, as soon as he entered he threw his back pack away at the side and didn't care where it went he walked out his room apparently his door was still busted, he went back down the stairs and off to the living room, he saw his father asleep on the sofa while the TV was on, Kakashi sighed as he closed the TV ,he covered his father with a sheet that was next to him._

_Anko sat down on her chair as she was ready to do her homework, she heard voices from outside, she stood up and went to her window, her window showed her the front streets, she looked down and saw a bunch of kids playing around among them was Kakashi, she frowned at the sight of his annoying silver hair and covered her window by the curtains._

_Kakashi was with his friends on the streets as Gai was challenging Obito for a smack down, his other friend who was a year older than him named Asuma was his next-door neighbor, he had a habit of eating lollipops, there wasn't a day where Kakashi wouldn't see a lollipop stick in his mouth._

"_Guys, stop screwing around, let's go to the park or something" Kakashi said_

"_I hope there's a store near the park, I need more lollipops" Asuma said_

_*end flashback*_

Kakashi took the bottle from his son and set it on the counter, he then repositioned his son so his head would be on his shoulder, he then patted his back lightly "there now, let's get that gas out of your body"

As he kept on patting his sons back, the little toddler was drooling on kakashis shirt, that drool however was replaced by a small white vomit as the baby burped.

Kakashi sighed "well, better out then in" he said, he stood up and switched the lights off in the kitchen, he walked towards the baby's room, as he entered it the blue nightlight lit the room enough for him to see where the crib was again, he laid his son in the crib and covered him with his tiny soft blanket "I'll be right back" he said as he went off to change his shirt.

He went in his room and searched the cabinet, he did it slowly as to not wake his wife up, he found a new T-shirt and went in the bathroom to change and clean himself, as he got out he slowly walked back out the room and went to his sons room, the baby was still wide awake waiting for his father.

"Back" Kakashi whispered as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to the crib where he could see his son "you're still not sleepy huh?" Kakashi asked as the baby just stared at him "well I guess I'll just keep telling you the story until you fall asleep" he said and resumed.

_

* * *

*flashback*_

_The next morning Kakashi was outside the house ready to walk his way to school, he woke up also extra early since right now it was 6:15am, he had over an hour to make it to school on time, just as he was about to start walking he saw across the street from him, Anko had also went out the house and was about to walk off as she also saw him._

_Anko glared at him then walked her way to school, Kakashi rolled his eyes and also walked his way to school, both of them walked in silent the whole way, Kakashi had set his headphones so he could walk while listening to music, Anko was 10 feet ahead of him to keep her distance ,not that Kakashi would care anyway._

_Within an hour later they both arrived to school and have enough time left before class starts, Anko looked at her digital watch that read 7:20 am, she smiled at the timing and hurried to class, Kakashi however wasn't as much interested in going to class, once he entered the school gate he decide to take a walk in the hall ways before class starts._

_As Kakashi silently wandered around the place he recognized someone who was opening her locker and went to her "hey there nerd" he said._

_Shizune turned around to see her cousin calling her names again, she groaned "what do you want now rascal?" she said as she slammed her locker shut._

_Kakashi shrugged "nothing, as if I would ever want anything from a geek" he said and snickered as he walked away from Shizune not caring what her reply was._

_Kakashi kept on wandering around and saw stairs at the end of the hall, he went down the stairs and there were two halls with signs on its wall, one that led to the gym and the other to the pool, he didn't like water so he went to the gym area ,it was rather large ,basket ball were on each side of the wall ,he went down and sat on one of the bleachers ,stretching out his arms he yawned and laid on his back as he closed his eyes, He felt uncomfortable, so he decided to lay down the bleachers for a bit._

_8:42 am…_

_It was closing to the third period, Anko chatted with a couple of her friends in class for a few minutes as the bell rang, everyone got up and went to their next class, Anko took her schedule sheet as her next class was to be Physical Education, she headed towards the end of the hall downstairs where the gym would be, as she went down the stairs she went to the hall where the gyms locker rooms were at, one for the boys locker room and the other for the girls._

_She entered the girls locker room and changed into her sports attire, blue short and blue T-shirt, she and her other classmates went in line inside the gym, the gym teacher first gave them each a seat on the bleachers, as Anko took her seat the coach began to explain to them what activities they would do this year, Anko however got bored by the time he said 'alright listen up'_

_She sighed and looked around the place, she noticed something at the end of the bleachers all the way to the corner of the gym, a pair of feet was sticking out from the bleachers, and she rose a brow at the strange image._

"_ALRIGHT GET A MOVE ON" the coach yelled as everyone stood up from the bleachers and started jogging down for warm up on the activities the coach had planned for them._

_9:25 am..._

_Anko panted and panted as she climbed the stairs between the bleachers all the way up to get out and go to the girls locker room, the coach had told them they had 5 minutes left till class was over and to go change at that, Anko felt disgusted due to how sticky and sweaty her body was, luckily there was a shower in the place and she kept a towel with her, she had a few more minutes to spar, a quick body shower would refresh her._

_She washed her body quickly and well, her legs her arms her back and her chest, she dried herself up and wore her clothes fast, the bell had already rung, and she was the only one on the locker room._

_Finally all set, she went out the locker room, however before going back up the stairs to her next class, she remembered about the pair of feet she saw at the corner of the gym, she looked at her watch for the time to see if she had much time left , 9:32 am._

_She entered the gym once more and walked to the side at the end of the bleachers, the couple of feet and legs were clear to her, she moved closer, and from what she saw clearly now made her scowl, the boy who had given her detention for a week was asleep flat on his back at the floor with headphones on his ears while his legs were sticking out on the bleachers._

_She closed in on him and pulled his headphones away ,she leaned in closer to his ear "WAKE UP MORON" she shouted at his ear, luckily due to class over already, the gym was empty and only the both of them were there._

_Kakashi sat up straight with wide eyes, his eyes were wild and scanned around the place, it took him a few long seconds to realize where he was, he then looked to his side and saw the girl he mostly didn't want to see at all "the hell do you want?" he muttered then took his headphone from her._

"_how long were you sleeping here?, you are aware that we're at school and we have classes right?" she said to him, Kakashi let his head phones hang around his neck as he turned to her._

_His eyebrow raised as he inspected the girl before him more closely, she was kneeling above him, wearing tight short and a tight shirt , his eyes moved up and down as he check her out and a smirk appeared on his lips "I like what you're wearing, is that what you usually wear in school?" he asked_

_Anko furrowed her brows and looked at her outfit, when she saw what she was wearing she slapped her forehead "damn it, I was in such a hurry I wore my gym clothes again" she said whined as Kakashi chuckled, Anko glared at him "what are you laughing at?"_

"_nothing, I just thought you were funny" he said then grinned at her, Anko still glared at him, but less than before, just then a man who was the reason they had detention came in the gym doors._

"_What the hell's going on over here?"_

'_Ah shit not him' they thought as Anko helped Kakashi stand back up "what does he want now?" Kakashi muttered and Anko sighed._

"_Heh you two again" Izumo said as he observed them then frowned "alright I think you two are coming with me, bunch of crazy worms" he said as he grabbed their arms and dragged them up to the principal's office._

_As they were dragged up the stairs some of the other students saw them being taken away, they whispered to each other and giggled at them, Anko sighed as Kakashi didn't pay any attention to them._

_Tsunade was asleep on top of her papers as suddenly her door banged and swung open, Izumo had pushed the troublemaker due inside was he closed the door behind him, Tsunade was still asleep on her desk._

"_Ahem Tsunade-sama" he cleared his throat, but the blonde replied with a snore._

"_Umm, TSUNADE-SAMA", with the shout Izumo made, Tsunade awoke with a startle as she quickly raised her head with wide eyes and small paper was stuck on her forehead._

"_Huh? What? I'm awake" she said quickly._

_Anko and Kakashi just stared at her oddly as she straightened herself on her chair and fixing her hair._

"_oh you two again" Tsunade said as she looked at Kakashi and Anko inspecting them "young man, no electronics allowed in school" she said as she got up and went to Kakashi grabbing the headphone from his neck and took away the walkman, she then turned to Anko "and you, that clothes is not part of the dress code"_

"_It's my-"_

"_I don't wanna hear it" Tsunade said as she went back and sat down on her chair, she opened a drawer from her table and hid the headphone and walkman there "what did they do Izumo" she said_

_Izumo frowned at the kids in front of him "apparently they were skipping class and hiding in the gym together, and from the way I saw their position I suspect naughty things were happening"_

_At that kakashis head slumped down in disbelief as Anko face palmed, Tsunade scowled at them "I see, detention for you two" she said_

"_But you already gave us detention" Anko said_

"_Oh...well, detention extended for 1 month" she said_

"_But we-"_

"_GO TO CLASS" Tsunade yelled_

_Izumo grabbed them both by the shoulder as he turned them around and pushed them towards the door, just then the door swung open and a young girl entered, she looked at Izumo then at Kakashi and Anko, and back at Kakashi._

"_What did you do this time?" Shizune asked_

"_Nothing" Kakashi muttered_

_Shizune rolled her eyes as Izumo pushed them outside the door and closed it, Shizune went to Tsunade "Tsunade-sama, I hope you weren't napping again" she said_

"_Who me? No never, I was busy doing paper works"_

"_Yeah sure and speaking of paper works, here are some more for you" she said as she placed a pile of folders on her desk "have fun" she said as she went out._

"… _damn it, whoever recommended Shizune as my personal assistant is gonna get a months' salary reduction" she said and sighed, then she took out the headphones and walkman of Kakashi from her drawer as she started to listen to music putting her hands behind her head while her legs were on her desk as she went back to sleep.

* * *

_

**A/N: Rawr and thats it for chapter one xD**  
**hope its nice ,and you guys enjoyed reading it ;D, reviews are welcomed, as well as flaming if you must o_o;**  
**i checked this 2 times for grammatical and spelling errors, if there still is more then feel free to tell ;D**


End file.
